The Freezing Cold
by BrigitteoO
Summary: This wasn't the cold Ul had trained him for. But she was there with him. One-shot, GRUVIA, where Gray needs to face his confusing emotions towards his father.


**Hello! I really felt like writing tonight. I had nooo time, so it was probably not the smartest thing to do. But I like how it turned out, and this is probably the last time I can do this! Since we have no idea what will happen Friday! (if you do, tell me) I am in love with all these theories in the Tartaros Arc. They make it all so much more exciting. I really hope you will like this. Please review!**

**Warning: possibly a bit out of character. Don't let it stop you from reading. **

* * *

With the current battle with Tartaros at a pause, the members of Fairy Tail were lucky to be alive. Most were heavy wounded and the Magnolia hospital was trying its best to make all the guild members healthy as fast as they could. Because Face was the wrong one the Tartaros guild had left to look for the real one. They had left Fairy Tail with a warning. For just one reason. Silver.

Gray was released from the hospital and walked towards his home. Juvia was following him close. She was worried about him and wanted to at least make sure he came home save. She could feel Gray's uneasiness. He didn't care about his wounds. He didn't worry about what happened next. He was shocked about what he just find out. His mind just couldn't handle it.

His father…

He was so mad. Juvia was there. They weren't together when he faced him. He could feel his rage. The freezing aura even made him feel cold. He could still hear his screams.

...

"You didn't even care about the death of your parents! You just found a new mother! How could you get over the death of your own parents so fast!", The man in front of him screamed.

Gray was frozen at the spot. That couldn't be his father. It couldn't be. His father was dead.

But, he did look like his father… He felt an wave of cold coming his way again. He was an ice mage. But this cold, he couldn't handle. This wasn't the cold Ul had trained him for. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

He never thought the end would be like this.

"He never got over them!", he heard Juvia scream. As he opened his eyes he saw her standing before her in her in her sierra form. "Juvia no!" He screamed, "It's too cold!"

As a freezing wind went towards her he was terrified. But it never hit her. Steam was coming off of her. And Juvia looked mad. "Gray-sama has lost so many." She almost yelled at him, "There isn't a day that goes by without him thinking about all of them."

He stood there, shocked. She was right. It was amazing how well she knew him.

As the steam drew away he saw the man on his knees. Tears falling down his cheeks. "Your mother, she was my world.", he said softly. "I just can't handle the thought…"

Juvia walked towards him and sat on his knees next to him. "But you still have a son.", she said smiling to him. He nodded carefully and unfroze Gray from his spot.

"I never mend to hurt your friends." He said. "I only joined them to find a way to bring her back. I found out there isn't a way back."

Gray was still standing on the spot he was frozen before. He didn't know what to do. Who was his father? What side was he on? How did Juvia calm him down like that?

"But I'm going to try to fight back." He said staring at Gray directly. "I wish we could spent some time after that. After I got my freedom back."

...

He still hadn't got his thoughts together. He got to meet his father again, after so many years. He thought he was death and just a few hours ago that changed. It wasn't something he could place so easily. And if it wasn't for Juvia he would be killed by him.

"How did you do it?", he asked.

Juvia looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean Gray-sama?"

He turned towards her and see could see his discomfort. "How did you talk to him without being frozen?"

Juvia blushed and stared a bit to the stones on the streets beneath her. "Juvia was really mad he might hurt you." She said carefully.

"Juvia,..", Gray started and directly looked at her. "He might have killed me when you weren't there. And now he want to be a father again. Just because of you."

Juvia shake her head. "Juvia doesn't believe he ever wanted to kill you. His attacks were hold back. She thinks they might have been weaker than yours."

Gray unlocked his door and let Juvia walk in before he did and closed the door behind him. As he switched on the lights he said. "I don't understand…"

Juvia stood there nervously. He forgot she had never been here before. Gray walked into his kitchen and got some juice out of the refrigerator. He poured some into a glass and handed Juvia the glass. She happily took it from him and took a sip.

"He never wanted to kill you, Gray-sama.", Juvia said staring at her drink. "It was you who froze the room."

Gray stared at her full of confusion. Was it him? Then why was he feeling so cold? Shouldn't he know if he had used his magic?

"You were probably very upset and your magic reacted on your emotion." Juvia was mumbling. She didn't wanted to upset him again. All she wanted was to be there for him, but she finds it hard to stay calm like this. She could understand his emotional distress, she could feel this was hard on him.

Gray sat down on a couch not far away from him. He was staring to nothing particular. Just to the things in front of him. It took Juvia a few minutes to collect the courage to sit next to him. But she did, she could see a small smile on his face.

"Juvia?" He asked and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Would you stay?"

A blush appeared on her face as her eyes widen even more. But she didn't faint or fangirled or anything. "Y-Yes." She said carefully.

...

It wasn't mend to sound bad or anything. And Juvia understood. She tried her best not to get excited to much. That night they lay together in his bed. It was big and comfy. Juvia had just taken a shower and had placed herself down next to him. They had lots of space but Juvia made sure they weren't too far apart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be alone tonight. I feel like I can't trust my thoughts." Juvia just smiled at him. He thought about his father. He knew it was him. But he couldn't remember the time when he was younger. And when he thought of his mother, he couldn't picture her. He was right, he forgot about his real family. Gray felt guilt growing inside him. He wanted to know more. But he felt like now he couldn't.

It had been at least an hour but he couldn't sleep. His head was filled with thoughts. He turned his head to a side and looked at Juvia. She blushed. "Can you sleep Juvia?" He asked while giving her a gentle smile. But Juvia also couldn't. It wasn't because she was in one bed with her beloved. She was worried about him and she wished to take the worries away from him. But she could not. That never stopped her from trying, "Can Juvia get you some water, Gray-sama?", she asked and Gray nodded. Gray sat up as Juvia walked out of his bedroom to get some water. He could hear water coming out of the tap and decided to come out of bed as well.

They sat on the dinner table drinking water. "I was thinking about following my father." Gray said after a few minutes of silence. Juvia looked at him with a surprised look. "Master will never approve of that." She said.

Gray looked down to his feet. "I know."

"Then Juvia will come with you." She said with a caring smile on her face. Gray blushed when he looked at her, but shook it off.

"It might be dangerous." He said after waiting a bit.

"Juvia knows."

...

They never said goodbye, to someday, return to their beloved guild.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know it probably wasn't much, but I still liked writing it. Please leave a review?**


End file.
